


临门一脚

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	临门一脚

临门一脚 Suiy

王俊凯第一次对王源有关于身体方面的奇怪感觉，应该是某个夜晚两个人斜对着弹吉他的时候。

那天王源穿了一件领子奇怪的上衣，露出来大片锁骨，随着歌声用力的凸显，琴弦的震动和着王源笑成月牙的眼睛，来往的车辆同鸣笛声一起被录进视频里，在之后的夜晚总是能清晰的回忆。

现在想起来，他还没发现自己喜欢王源的时候，就已经不自觉得被王源所吸引。靠近和笑闹是自然而然的事情，欺负他的时候心里有其他不一样的想法，只是还没来得及被确认。接踵而来的心动，越来越多的喜欢就把王俊凯淹没。没有挣扎只有忐忑不安的害羞期待，想要确认王源是否也是同样的心情。

王源在对视时候慌张收回的目光，向别人谈论起自己明亮的表情，大腿碰到大腿再稍微避开的小动作，鼓囊囊的热气把身体充满升空，飘忽的心膨胀到极限，王俊凯喜欢王源，如果王源也喜欢王俊凯，那么就是最好。

一切顺利的超乎想象。两个人偷偷的恋爱，在夏天躲过人群约会，第一次尝试亲吻和拥抱，休息的间隙在角落一秒钟的牵手。十三四岁的恋爱最是甜蜜，他们很认真的害羞，同时热情奔放，两个男孩子相爱也并不觉得是什么奇怪的事情。

刚开始，王俊凯对恋爱的定义只是两个人待在一起，王源好好听话，稀奇古怪的朝自己装傻卖萌做些无赖举动，然后他啰啰嗦嗦，给王源唱情歌送礼物，讨到几个气息缠绵的亲吻就可以奋不顾身。

仍旧是初恋的夏天，踩着暑气的尾巴，两个人的步调已经有些不一致。

这个夏天太热，屋子外面的空气也好像因为热气膨胀，王俊凯拉了领子，猛喝一大口冰水，眼睛焦虑的找不到点，瓶子在桌上稍微的摇，王俊凯承认，再多的冰块和冷饮也镇不住他随热气渴望而膨胀的身体。

两个人换衣服时王俊凯匆忙的撇到王源，明明是和自己一样单薄的男孩子身体，平淡普通的部位大家都一样，可看着别人的身体完全没有感觉，一旦确定这个背影属于王源，就会变得奇妙起来。

王俊凯快要满15岁，变声结束脸颊开始有轮廓，四肢也变得更加修长。每天都能感觉到自己长高一点，成长真是奇妙的事情。

晚上洗澡的时候，温水缓慢沿着他的肩膀下滑到腿，王俊凯甚至是带着好奇的研究自己的身体。傻兮兮的看了挺久，给自己客观评价了一个“还不错”，手掌握回花洒随意的冲刷，蒸腾雾气里面突然又想起，王源会是什么样的身体呢。

之前那不经意的几次目睹都被细细拼接起来，王俊凯才发现自己把这些记得多清楚。

眼前映出来另一个少年青涩的朦胧身躯，瞬间有难以抵达的热气从盆地深处上升，即使是偏冷的水也没办法冷静，滋滋作响的火爆陡然将他吞没。

会像自己的身体吗，可是完全还没发育。应该是小孩子的样子，再比小孩子修长一点，脱掉衣服之后皮肤很白，锁骨非常明显，腰很细腿也显得长，看起来瘦弱的手臂其实有薄薄的肌肉。

好像全部都是自己喜欢的样子啊。

腥涩的液体在脑袋晃荡，王俊凯在水汽中痛苦的闭上了眼睛，想要躲开这种陌生的强烈冲动。

可是王源的身体不断在他眼前出现，神秘又诱人，笑的很甜。

王俊凯开始世界大战规模的心理斗争，在浴室里面仿佛都要过一个世纪，最后无奈像身体本能屈服——即使他知道这样很不好，还是忍不住握住性器，想象着王源的身体，回忆起王源今早的可爱微笑，靠着幻想在自暴自弃的摩擦中射精了。

只是高潮的一两秒，还是会有对不起王源的感觉。

做完这一切他冷静的冲水，消灭证据逃一样离开浴室。

王俊凯一直喜欢对王源上手，摸到王源下巴还是软软的，而自己已经长胡子，鼓风机轰轰把王俊凯吹的膨胀起来。王源不知所谓的对他笑笑，那样子实在单纯可爱，像个小白馒头，王俊凯低头亲他的嘴唇，软软的。又再靠近用力亲，甚至尝试着用上舌头，王源也乖乖张开了嘴巴。

这个吻持续的很久，王俊凯霸道的把王源压成一个奇怪的姿势，手搂着王源的腰让他贴着自己的身体。王源呼吸的混乱，他也是。

结果就是王俊凯亲着亲着亲到硬了，唇分开之后，王俊凯看见王源亲完擦擦嘴继续玩手机，自己气的咬牙。

穿着紧身裤的王俊凯实在太狼狈，万不得已躲进厕所好久，他已经被冲昏头脑，脑袋里尽想着必须得找机会把王源怎么怎么了。

第一次幻想着王源的身体自慰的时候王俊凯还很心虚，但随着次数增多，心虚的程度越来越低，手法越来越熟练，到后来，他几乎要忘记当初觉得抱歉的原因了。

即使如此，他也只有在激动时报复一样想着“教训”王源，清醒状态下还是忍住，装作什么都没想没做过的样子。

王俊凯也不懂自己目前是怎么了，王源一直都顺从而坦诚的信任他，亲吻到了深处，看他圆圆的脸上没有防备的心情，就有点舍不得，好像如果真的做了会把这个乖乖的王源毁了似的。

王源那个傻瓜，估计真的以为恋爱只会有亲吻和拥抱，超过这个范围的事情要等到很久很久很久以后才会发生。

两个人穿着设计好的服装参加节目，王源机灵的说些逗笑的话，眉飞色舞，可爱满分。王俊凯不放过机会端详他漂亮的脸，又嫌弃他的幼稚。

可也是啊，王源14岁不到，而王俊凯就要15岁，他们俩一个跑的太快，另一个则显太慢。稍微领先了的王俊凯可以看到前面路上铺张的无数诱惑，好像被种满灿烂罂粟花，只有自己知道那是多么致命的美味。

他可以阴险的摘下来送给王源，无奈王源只当做普通的花摆弄，王俊凯明明知道品尝果实的另一种方法，饱满的一口就可以体会到酸辣的汁液及浓郁的迷香，这么与众不同的美妙，他迫不及待要和王源一起品尝，他相信如果他要求王源去试，那么王源肯定会答应的。

王俊凯知道王源对自己也是喜欢的，他欣赏自己作为引导的一方坚定的形象，喜欢自己温柔亲吻和给予的安稳怀抱。理智告诉王俊凯，罂粟有毒，会扼住他们喉咙，让他们的爱情失去理智，偶尔还是会被枝叶和香气迷去了神智，想着或许可以诱惑着王源试一试。

还好他没来得及纠结，现实就把他拽回去，用一场冷战阻止他的胡思乱想。

那时候王源也拿王俊凯没办法，被气急了就龇牙咧嘴挑衅，样子特别的不可爱，王俊凯甚至想要报复，但是想来想去，报复的手段只有狠狠压住王源亲吻的自己，也是够了。

等到那天两个人终于解释清楚，王俊凯已经很久没有和王源有亲密的身体接触，几乎是迫不及待的扑上去，在没人的房间激烈的亲吻，王源呼吸紊乱，转头的时候王俊凯伸手进了衣服里面，一遍遍急切的抚摸。

王源明显是紧张的，像往常一样结束了亲吻，两个人的嘴唇还是离得很近，可这次王俊凯没有放开他，手臂整个伸进他的T恤里面，甚至在他胸前摩挲，让他不得不弓起身体问王俊凯，你要干什么。

王俊凯要怎么说的清楚，他把王源紧紧扣在自己身边，手掌和手臂感受少年温热弹性的肌肤，理智还在告诉自己快些放手停止，但是身体完全不受控制的叉开王源的大腿把他抱到自己膝盖上，几乎神经质一样在他的脖颈呼吸在他的身体游走。

王源被拥进怀里，第一次觉得他和王俊凯的恋爱是有些畸形的，被拥抱着，感受到王俊凯身体的热度和抚摸在自己身上的电流。他以为恋爱只是甜蜜而温暖的感情，但是王俊凯却连呼吸都颤抖，亲吻也比平时用力。

王俊凯对自己这样子的身体有欲望吗，明明是平坦瘦弱的男孩子身体啊。

可是王俊凯身体的热度快要把王源也点燃了，火辣的不可思议，耳边全是噼里啪啦燃烧爆裂的声响，把理智都烧坏。

王源手足无措，任由王俊凯把他的上衣掀开，头伸进去里面，他躲了一下，衣服本来就很宽大，胡作非为也可以。

王源感受到对方的头发扎到自己细嫩的皮肤，湿漉舌尖远比自己的身体烫，顶住胸膛的那一块位置，还有轻微舌头搅动的声音，王俊凯合起嘴唇，抿紧了吸住他胸前的皮肤，下巴也有胡茬在他身上刺，可他被王俊凯一只手拢着推不开，整个胸膛都抽动，对方舌尖带来的麻痹从上身蔓延到脚尖，布满他全身整个经脉。

王源惊呼了一声，王俊凯更加用力的揽住他不让他逃跑。

他整个人惊慌失措，从没想过王俊凯会对他做这种事情。可是他被王俊凯用头顶着，看不见脸，双手拉扯王俊凯的衣领，圆形的衣领被扯开，王俊凯也不肯出来，维持着这种怪异的姿势，甚至稍微往上含住了他的乳头。

全身瞬间被电过了一遍，又痒又慌，羞耻的要疯了。

他感觉到王俊凯用牙齿咬，有点痛，还用舌尖碰他挺立起来的乳尖，轻轻点了再吸住，王源实在忍不住了轻轻哼一两声，喊王俊凯的名字求饶说，不要了不要了。王俊凯置若罔闻。

王源扯着衣领的同时眼睛盯着王俊凯后颈，王俊凯在他腰上的手也胡乱摸着，在他衣服里面甚至做了几次吞咽的动作，即使再怎么把身体弓起来，也逃不开那种可怕的骚扰。

王俊凯早就硬了，很直接的顶着王源的大腿，这时才总算从王源衣服里探出头来，王源胸膛都被他舔的通红了，王源呆呆低头看着王俊凯的脸，几乎要觉得他是个陌生人。

以为折磨终于结束了，毕竟这样羞耻的行为在王源看来已经是底线，可是王俊凯居然三两下脱了上衣，伸手去解王源的裤子拉链。王源慌张的从他大腿上站起来，王俊凯制住他的腰，动作快的惊人，甚至趁着这时间只手扶住王源的臀部，将他宽松的短裤褪下。

这样看来，王源逃跑的动作甚至是方便了王俊凯的，他整个身体都红了，还好有稍微算长的T恤帮他遮掩一点。王俊凯在这种时候还朝他笑，露出虎牙，刚才这个人还躲在他衣服里面啃咬，现在这样看，王源都觉得那笑容帅的带了色气。

王俊凯把自己的裤子拉开，把王源按在自己身上，那个器官接触到王源的臀部，王俊凯甚至双手抓住他两边臀瓣分开挤压，王源手指都绷紧了，那东西在他股缝来回摩擦，羞耻重重压住他的身体，连眼睛也无法睁开。

王源并没有硬，但是被这样用力抱着好像也有奇妙的心理快感，接触的皮肤都要一起粘着两个人的气息咆哮起来。房间和整个身体都被水充满，耳边王俊凯的粗重呼吸和捏住自己臀部的手指都不再能感受清楚，脑袋吹出来一个泡泡两个泡泡，嘣的一声全部破掉。

屁股那里有湿漉漉的感觉，王俊凯终于松开手了，王源自己也脸色绯红像醉的彻底。

这种经历之前从没想过，可王俊凯抱着他射精之后对他非常温柔，用力的拥抱也超级棒，两个人贴着睡觉，王源心里的恐慌稍微少了一点。

之后王俊凯变得和以前很不一样。

过了15岁的生日，他发育得更快，身高咻咻的像雨后的竹子。可能上了高中变化确实挺大的，连笑都轻佻的很，浪荡又撩人，同时，炸毛的频率也和身高一样增加。

两个人之间脱光了拥抱的情况只发生过那一次，王俊凯在忍耐，并且忍得众人周知，毫无技术含量。

他不舍得真的对王源做些什么，只好用不屑的表情说些奇怪的话，连拥抱亲吻都控制，往往看着王源发呆再反复唾弃自己，王源靠近了还要烦躁的推开，说，你离我远点行嘛。

上次冲动的对王源做了那种事情后，对方不知所措的样子让王俊凯后悔的不行。身体的快感很直接，但是王源在他心中，并不是为了一时的快乐就可以随便对待的，他想，还要再等等，再等等。

心里这么想，却总不经意回忆起王源被自己抱着的样子，在很多个晚上气急败坏的握着性器自慰，王源的嚣张笑脸被脑补的生动无比，欲求不满的王俊凯想，干脆一不做二不休把王源抓过来强奸算了。

可怜的是这种念头没过几秒钟就会被压制，谁叫他想起王源就心软。冲动到最后想往自己脑袋泼冷水，怎么也阻止不了想做的心痒，握着皱巴巴的卫生纸，大喊三声“我要控制我自己！”喊完有种壮士断腕的悲戚感，王俊凯更加的可怜自己了。

随着王源的生日越来越近，王俊凯之前还能说服自己再等等，现在心里都仿佛有个秒表，每天对自己倒计时，看看自己还能忍几天。生日那天王源过的很开心，王俊凯也笑的欣慰。如果能在镜子里面看见自己的脸，估计是洗干净手戴好餐巾想要饱餐一顿的恶狼形象了。

一切都自然而然，走进房间王源还拿着手机玩游戏，他最近总蹦蹦跳跳，之前吃不到只惹的王俊凯心痒，现在王源已经被王俊凯安全关在房间里了，王俊凯反而不急，在床上看他蹦着进来，意犹未尽的想让王源多跳两下。

王源手撑着床跳上去，扑腾两下，丢了手机看王俊凯拿着的平板，发现屏幕是黑的，顿时有不好的预感，张大眼睛看他。王俊凯侧着头朝王源笑，眯着的眼角长长翘起，事实上还真挺温柔。两个人都挺惬意的坐床上，王俊凯把平板放好，伸手从王源腋下往上捏住他脖子，王源自然而然的抬起头，亲吻细密而温柔。

没有停止的顺着下巴亲吻，王源的反应让王俊凯非常满意，想要占有对方的心情一刻也等不及。边亲吻着边把王源的外套脱掉，王源还配合他举起手臂。王俊凯抬头的时候刚好撞进王源眼睛，很亮，大大圆圆的眼珠子，头毛炸起来完全小孩子模样，乖乖跟着他动作，表情居然有点兴奋，那瞬间王俊凯楞住，耳朵还能听到罪恶的钟鸣。

上一秒还说一刻都等不及的王俊凯，现在却觉得心软，王源这么信任他的样子，让他觉得等多几年也是可以忍耐的。

十分没出息的，王俊凯想，果然还是再等等吧，揉揉王源的发顶，重重吻他的唇。

果然还是不舍得。

亲吻很快结束，王源说要去洗澡，王俊凯丧气的随他去，自暴自弃把音乐开到最大玩游戏，感觉自己简直没用透顶，看见了心痒想做又不忍，完全就是煎熬自己。

游戏玩了几轮，王源才出现。他洗了挺久，踏进房门的时候王俊凯下意识转头看他，毫不夸张的被吓了一大跳。

对方头发还带着湿气，身上只披了件外套，黑色的——王俊凯用了百分之0.1的脑容量辨认出来是自己留在浴室那件，剩下的智商完全用来关注王源裸露出来的大腿，以及外套下面赤裸的皮肤。他沉默着把轰鸣的音乐关了，耳朵里一下一下震动，好像还留着刚才的节奏，王源走路都像踩着虚幻的鼓点。

王源双手往内攥着外套跑过来，边抱怨王俊凯不接电话没给他送衣服，一边蹲着从书包里面翻找，因为这个动作肩膀不可避免的从衣物的包裹里露出来，外套很长，随着他动作拖在地上。

王俊凯目不转睛的盯着王源的背影，喉结抖动，做了一个吞咽的动作。

王源嘀嘀咕咕找了不一会儿就起身，他左手捧着乱七八糟的衣物，右手扯着外套以免掉下来，准备回去换。他披着的外套不长，起身的某个瞬间可以看到大腿内侧和一点点的臀部。宽大垫肩的对比让他的腿看起来更修长，转身走到王俊凯身边，下垂的外套差不多快露出王源整个肩膀。

王俊凯几乎是没有思考的就上前去，把王源从裸露的大腿处扛起来。

用力的将王源赤裸的腿握住，王俊凯一脚关上了门，抓着的衣服掉了一地。被放到床上，王源没来的及开口又被拉住亲吻，这次王俊凯不打算给自己心软的机会。

王源大概也知道自己在劫难逃，躺在床上让王俊凯亲吻自己的身体，还发出满足一样带着湿气的低声呻吟，像小猫挠的王俊凯更加心痒。

王俊凯扣住王源光滑的脊背，黑色的皮质外套很快被褪去，露出来少年赤裸的身体，王俊凯略显情色的将王源从臀部抱住放在床头，对方想要夹紧的双腿也被王俊凯坏心眼掰开，露出来的下体干净的还没有毛发。王俊凯很紧张，润滑的时候还把王源弄痛，但是小孩子仍然顺从的打开身体，并且回头对他傻兮兮的笑，王俊凯瞬间心软到不行。

他将性器在王源股间摩擦，王源低头看的挺好奇，王俊凯的摩擦让他也感觉到奇妙的快感，稍微的缩起身体。

等到正式进入的时候，王源被摆弄成背对的姿势，王俊凯刚进去一小截王源就直哼哼，大概是真的疼了，王俊凯可以直接感受到王源肠道控制不住的收缩，里面的触感美好的不可思议，他万万不可能在现在停下来，只好安慰的亲吻王源脊背，没有心软的坚定推入。

直到王源完全的包裹住自己的性器，王俊凯才俯下身去，王源把脸埋在枕头里，肩膀怂着看起来瘦的很可怜。好不容易把王源从枕头里面拉出来，小孩子痛的整个五官都皱巴巴。

王俊凯安慰的磨蹭他的脸颊，本来想再等等，包裹着的柔软肠道又是一阵收缩，贴合紧窒的吸允让王俊凯话也说不出来，只能在剧烈抽插的时候由背后拥抱王源，随着动作亲吻他的嘴唇，只可怜王源被一下下顶进柔软床铺里，根本毫无招架之力。

王俊凯将王源搂住，好像两人呼吸的频率都同步了，每次都贪婪的想进入的更深，更加感受对方把自己完全包裹住的愉悦。王俊凯本来想温柔一点对他，到后面还是忍不住剧烈的冲撞起来，甚至把王源整个抱起来在身前侵犯，用几乎要把王源刺穿的力量反复抽送。

王源被捅的一颤一颤，被不属于自己身体的部分反复进占，疼痛远大于快感，王俊凯动作越来越快，剧烈的摩擦让他有种身下要着火的担忧，抱着王俊凯的脖子也无法固定住自己，几乎想要就此咬死他。

王俊凯抱的累了，就把他压在床被里面，还用手臂大力钳制住王源，眼睛也死死盯着他不放，王源完全不知道自己当时是什么表情，只能无助的感受王俊凯无休止的冲撞，感觉身体里面都被搅的乱七八糟，最后大概咬着牙，被王俊凯用力紧抱着在体内射精。

热热的液体在身体里面的异物感，即使事后王俊凯仔细的帮他清理，把他抱在大腿温柔的说好话，王源还是控制不住要露出嫌弃的表情。

王俊凯把地上的衣服都捡起来，甚至亲手给王源穿上，在床边坐着挺紧张的问王源：“痛吗？”

王源大爷一样伸手伸脚，在王俊凯给他穿衣服同时扬起下巴重重点了头，像趾高气扬的小公鸡。可被柔软接纳的记忆太深刻，即使他嚣张的模样王俊凯也觉得乖顺可爱，穿完衣服又过来抱着他亲吻，笑的看不见眼睛。


End file.
